


The Accuser and His Pet

by cinchyourselftome



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Lee Pace - Fandom, Marvel, Ronan the Accuser - Fandom
Genre: Control, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Filth, NSFW, Other, Smut, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinchyourselftome/pseuds/cinchyourselftome





	1. His Thirst Begins

I felt his presence, but didn’t acknowledge it. Something inside me told me to ignore it. That same thing told me he’d snap my neck for not honoring his Lordship’s entrance into my quarters. My breathing labored as I grappled with such a decision, I despised him. He seemed to loath me for the Terran filth I was. A tangible hatred coated the air, but another scent lingered. Before I could respond I heard his deep voice command “Turn”. I jumped a knee jerk reaction to the penetrating sound of his voice. It burned me to my core. “Don’t ignore me pet, I can smell your desire from here".

I quickly turned ready to disprove his statement; however, he was no longer dressed in his normal battle ready armor. Instead, he wore nothing but his pants. My breath stilled in my lungs at the sight of him. Still in his black war paint I could see his violet eyes taking every inch of me in, goose bumps covered every inch of me. Was he stalking me like prey? I suddenly realized my night shirt left little to the imagination. I could trace every ripple of his muscles with my fingers were I close enough, a promising thought, one that quickly brought pink to my cheeks. His thighs putting unnecessary pressure on his pants. I cocked my head unconsciously surveying my own form of prey.

“You hate me and yet, your desire grows”, he somewhat laughed out as he made it to the edge of my bed. He had a purpose for his visit and it was becoming more evident through his pants as he examined me up and down. He was now close enough for me to smell his breath as he took me in. I gathered the strength to mutter, “Desire? What do you make of this? I am, after all simply Terran filth”. I ran a palm aggressively along his erection. He sneered at the sudden confidence. Putting a giant hand on my shoulder he, through a clenched jaw said “kneel”. Shoved to my knees, I could now smell his desire. He undid his pants enough to set his hardened cock free. I didn’t make a sound, simply stared and took every bit of him in. He was beautiful. Thick from base to tip, veins circling then disappearing with one long vein running along the base. I felt my legs go weak; thankfully I was no longer standing.

“Suck” he said with force, not an ounce of need, as if he was here because he had nothing better to do. Without an ounce of forethought, I ran my tongue along the tip before grabbing him with my hands. His skin was so soft beneath my fingers, taught around his erection, but smooth. I traced my tongue along the main vein before taking what I could in creating a longing suction. He moaned in pleasure as I began to move my head and hands accordingly. After a moment, I looked up at him. His eyes were almost glowing, but he was staring at me with a looked of angered hunger.

“All of it”, he choked out, “ now”. He clawed his fingers into the back of my hair and shoved every inch of himself inside my mouth. I would have welts where his hand had been. I gagged on him. He thrust harder, he wanted to mark me. My eyes were watering and my chest burning, but I couldn’t help but enjoy the noises coming deep from within him. I grabbed his hips to re-position myself. I could finally breathe; if he could bruise his hips would have their own marks from how hard I had a grip on him. I moved my tongue across his tip and he twitched. I repeated myself, his hips bucked into me harder than before. He enjoyed this. I repeated the action again, tauntingly. He was close so I swirled my tongue again only this time quicker.

Over and over, growl after growl, until one final twitch. He pulled himself out coating my chest in his seed. He didn’t want me to taste him, he wanted to mark me. Make me see that I was his pet. I hadn’t earned the right to taste him yet.  
He steadied himself on my shoulders. Breathing heavily, covered in sweat I looked up at him. His eyes still glowing he looked down at me. I gave him a show by licking off what had gotten on my lips, smacking them together when I was done. He half smiled and then caught himself. He went to stand and then stumbled hard backwards into the wall. Knocking the shelves off as he did. He was seething angry, I had made him weak, vulnerable. His war paint had begun to drip down his neck and onto his chest. Even worse, I was there to witness it. A moment later when he had gathered his strength, he lunged forward throwing me hard onto the bed his erection rubbing deep into my thighs, he was still hard and he wanted me. He pressed the side of my face into the mattress “you will speak of this sight to no one”, he barked.

He held me there for a moment asserting his dominance, noticing my quickened pulse he came down with one stroke of his tongue over my pulse point. I let out an exasperated moan and bucked my hips forward. He left my neck with a little nip but kept his hand firmly there. Looking down my body he became aware of the mess between my legs again. This time he smiled fully setting his anger aside as I felt his cock pressing against the juices that had made to my thighs. “You want for me is strong little one”. He moved his body on top of me and made his way down. He rested his face just above my clit; he let his tongue barely touch the throbbing bundle of nerves before he quickly withdrew it. “Ronan!“, he took a deep breath and laughed "very strong”.


	2. Stalk

She would be his trophy after this victory. The command desk still celebrating, she stood still in at one of the consoles awaiting orders from one of the many under his command. “A dutiful little pet”, he thought. But taking orders from another, not tonight. Tonight she would be his and this time everyone would know it. The bruises still fresh on her neck from their last encounter, “how had she explained those to others”; he began to wonder with a slight smirk as the thoughts began to flood his senses. The mere thought at what he put her through made his thighs twice in anticipation, he needed her now. More importantly, he needed everyone to know those marks were his.

“My Lo-”, Nebula began to speak, but she was quickly cut off as he stepped off his throne making his way to her. She now had her back turned, easy prey. Not quite the challenge he expected, but it would do. He stomped heavily toward her ignoring the puzzled looks from his crew. With one swift movement he has his hand tangled in her hair, the other pressed firmly on the controls in front of her. “My quarters, now!” he barked loud enough for the entire room’s inhabitants to hear.

The room fell silent, everyone heard. He smiled to himself, happy that his claim had been made. He pushed her forward; no one would dare touch her now.

Into the darkened hallways of the ship they began to walk. She stumbling forward, he was gliding calculatingly behind her eagerly ready to pounce. He was enjoying this. A new scent wafted toward through his nostrils, “fear?” he whispered. He smiled as it was coated with the sweet layer of arousal pooling between her legs. No matter how hard she tried, her want for him was strong. “A needy pet, you are”, he laughed. She gave a quick glance back, the scowl returning to his face with a slight turn of his lips.

The scent of her growing stronger the closer they got to his room. The finger shaped bruises on the back of her neck allowing his arousal to gain strength with such a force he considered taking her right here in the halls. However, she was his and only his to see. Her sounds would only reach his ears. Her taste would only flow to his lips and her skin would only burn achingly beneath his. Possessed with hunger he often saved for the battlefield he quickened his pace to grab her by the arm. He forced her the last bit of the way. She had no idea what she was in for. 

He was going to tear her apart.


	3. Darling, I want to Destroy You

“I feel your fire, little one, you can’t deny me. Your body speaks what your mind won’t allow” he whispered into your ear after he rushed you the rest of the way into his darkened quarters. What little light did exist reflected off the black walls drawing you further into your vulnerability. You knew what he was capable of, but something was different this time. The air thicker than it had before, it coiled in your lungs with every breath you tried to force out. Your legs had been lead as he stalked behind you down the whirling corridors of the Dark Aster. There was something about his need for you, when he had publically claimed you in the command room your body twitched, but your insides grew feral. Something in how he recognized your own need, but what was it? It went beyond need. You had only felt his dark weight upon you once and yet it had clouded every moment of your waking being since. Let’s face it, every moment of your dreaming as well. You could smell him everywhere, musky and sweet. You couldn’t explain how such a cold man, no not a man, could possess skin so extraordinarily warm as if lava ran in pools beneath it.

His hulking presence behind you snapped you back to the moment at hand; you noticed your matched reflections in the hazy wall in front of you. Still in his armor, the warrior palmed the back of your neck deeply. You tensed at the tenderness of the bruises awaking the nerves straight down your spine into your core. His grip tightened at the instantaneous reaction, “See, you can’t hide it from me, pet” he bellowed. His eyes staring at your reflection as he pushed you slightly forward so you could, too, witness his effect on you. “The entire ship knows your mine, now it’s time for you to admit it” his words coming out more angrily through clenched teeth. When his eyes met hesitation, the side of your face became well acquainted with the frigid of the wall. “You will utter those words before this night is over” he pressed harder, “You. Will. Obey. ME!” The last one annunciated all the way into the back of your skull as he made a fist into your hair dragging you hard into the opposite wall.

You crashed hard and your legs slightly buckled. “Do not look at me in fear, terran” he began as he undressed. “Your eyes betray you” as he noted the overly dilated pupils staring eagerly back at him. You knew what he wanted and you wanted to give it to him. But you couldn’t find the strength to utter the words. If he could so easily possess you, why not just admit it? Two simple words and yet, they weren’t so simple. You watched him. Hungry. Shaking. Gripping the wall so hard with your fingertips you could swear tomorrow he’d know you had been there, little indentations forever unfilled from your fevered lust. His body still fueled and from the long battle, he was rippling with left over adrenaline. It was pumping and it was pumping entirely for you. You licked your lips, an action he did not miss as his pants left his hips with his already engorged cock awaiting your swollen ready mouth. He allowed a smirk to grace his mouth, “No time for that, I need to you to feel how much you really want me. I need you to beg for it”. Before he even finished the sentence, he was in front of me ripping every strand of cloth off your body. His blue veined hands bunched in fists tearing violently at the barrier between us. His fingernails scraping at your sensitive flesh eliciting gasps from your clenched throat. He groped at your puckered nipples squeezing tightly as he knelt not even waiting for a reaction as he made his way to scent that had encompassed the entire room.

He began to tease your whole body, “this is what you want, just say it” he growled looking up at you. Frustrated further at your silence he threw you onto the cold bed, “you will succumb to me, filth”. His hands were relentless in their journey, harsh and unrelenting as he dug them into every curve of your body. Every now and then smacking where he received the strongest reaction. He felt the fire on your skin, he enjoyed the burn. “You’re burning for me, pet” he said as he put every nerve on edge. Attempting to remain silent you wriggled beneath the weight of him. He let out a deep laugh at the feeble attempt to demonstrate any amount of strength against him. He moved down making sure to trace your abdomen with his lust filled breath. He ran a finger over your mound, circling it through the tiny soft hairs. Not sure how much longer you could possibly hold back, you slammed your legs together just as he gave one slow agonizing lick along the dampened slit making you finally scream. Looking up at your reddened face cockily, but not smiling, he said “too much?” Barely able to speak you nod through closed eyes. He chuckles, tapping your clit and growls, “too bad” through gritted teeth as he continues to taste every last drop forcing your legs apart granting him entrance inside you. He swirled, he penetrated, and he ate like it was his last meal. He made you scream, you moaned you writhed. All the while he focused with a concentration saved solely for the battlefield. He wanted you to break beneath his tongue, to feel you come undone underneath him.

Your entire body shot up as he inserted two thick digits inside you forcing them hard forward. One flick and your entire world went blurry; he had marked you inside and out. You latched onto each side of his head as you shook against him. Your legs wrapped around his shoulders digging deep into his back, breathing ragged. How hard could you spasm against him and then you felt him pulling you into his face. Eyes locked, he wanted to consume every last bit of you, of your being. For you to fully lose yourself in him, powerless.  
Once your spasming had begun to slow as did his tongue, how long could he continue? Your leg and abdominal muscles seared. There were tears in your eyes; the rampant pleasure cascading throughout your body mixed with the sensitivity of your clit overwhelmed you. He threw your legs off his shoulders and came to meet your mouth with his. His tongue traced your lips, “taste it, taste your want for me little one”. You came forward and swallowed his tongue; a fight began between your mouths. A hungry dance between two stubborn warriors. You pushed forward and he back, the first time he truly felt any appetite for him aside from what poured from between your legs. He moaned deeply, gathered his senses the moan turned to a profound growl. He bit your lip drawing blood and sucked savagely. He wanted to taste all of you, all of you in his mouth at once. Your spit, your arousal, your blood. The mixture causing a furious unrecognized intensity between your bodies. His rigid erection sliding easily against your willing entrance. Every inch of him pulsated against you. The adrenaline still pumping insatiably throughout his entire body.

He pulled away momentarily to reach one hand between you. He ran his fingers meticulously up and then down causing an impressive flinch throughout you entire body. Once more, even slower this time, up and then down. “All of this is for me”, he proclaimed running his sopping fingers up your stomach and over your nipples, deciding their final resting place existed between your lips. “That’s it, taste your desire” he whispered, sucking on his fingers he positioned himself. Something in you made you move your hips toward him, his eyes changed. The violet turned to a dark amethyst and he could barely contain himself when he said “so eager, little one”. One vigorous thrust later and he was inside you. You finally screamed for him as you head flew backward onto the bed, but before it would hit the sheets he grabbed your neck with both hands lacing his thick fingers together. Each hand so large they almost fully wrapped around your tiny neck. “Not yet, little one” he growled. “You haven’t earned me, not until you say it”. He pulled out leaving just the thick purple tip inside rotating his hips achingly against you. “Please, Ronan, Please”, you said.

He was silent as he continued his torturous motions. He wanted to hear it, his grip on your throat tightened and he looked down at what he was doing to you. The slight pressure on your esophagus pushing you further into the game he was playing. But to him it wasn’t a game; he wanted something from you only he could take. He pressed in a little deeper, grinding his hips even slower. “I’m going to take everything from you, every single night, and every single day. Anytime. Anywhere. For as long as I want to, but not until I hear you say it” he muttered. His resolve wearing thin. “Ple”, you began, “NO!” he yelled loud enough for the entire galaxy to hear. Neck veins bulging, “You will say it terran, you will tell me what I want to hear. You know what I do to your body. You want it. You need me. Say it. Say it now. Beg for me” his grip tightening around your throat, tears streaming from your eyes, but this didn’t stop the gush of fluid from escaping around the tip of his cock.

He felt it, you both felt it. He grunted as the sensation of further arousal dripping around him at his words. “Say it” he said almost whisper this time. He pulled your face closer to his slightly loosening his grip preparing for the words to come out of your mouth. You stared at his mysterious eyes as they enveloped you. How had he known even before you had? Thumbs now at the corners of you mouth, “I-, I’m yours” I said. “Again” he said. “I’m yours, Ronan. I’m yours” you said louder. “Please, fuck me. God, Please.” You begged.  
He kissed me urgently with an almost reassured expression on his face and then without hesitation that expression turned to sheer control, “Now, darling, I’m going to destroy you” as he thrust so deep you thought he was going to break you completely in half.


	4. You Must Obey

“I want you to taste me. I want to bend over as I’m dripping for you and have you taste me. Just as my juices cascade down my lips you catch them with your tongue and swallow every bit of them before they could touch my clit and possibly drip to the floor. Devour me until I am begging you to stop. Come forward and let me taste how much I fucking want you off your coated lips, tongue and throat.”

 

“Demanding today aren’t you, Pet?” He asked not letting her see the smirk at her sudden boldness.

 

“But I’ve been good. I-.”

 

“Good?” He snarled. The air in the room changed dramatically as he moved forward in his chair toward the small kneeled Terran. “I don’t recall hearing a single ‘Sir’ in that entire petty excuse for a request unless my ears failed me. Did they fail me, Pet?”

 

*silence*

 

He took her small face in one hand. Thumb on one cheek, four fingers on the other. His palm cupping her chin. “DID THEY FAIL ME?”

 

“N-n–o, Sir. Your ears could never fail you, Sir.” she said. Her lips trembled. Her eyes welled with tears.

 

He was hard instantly. He could smell her again. One thing that would also never fail him, his nose. He was sure a puddle would lay beneath her when he threw her onto the bed. But he wasn’t finished with this torture just yet. Ronan had grown to like hearing her talk like this. It was filthy, like her. It awakened something deep within him he did not know he had kept asleep. It made his skin crawl with a desire so dark his teeth chattered. Even moreso, watching her response to him was enthralling.

 

No matter how black her bruises, how deep her ache, how badly she bled, she would never be anothers. She would never want another. The Kree made sure of that.

 

He squeezed her jaw, “Please me, toy. Coat your mouth with my desire”. He flung her head slightly as he let go and she made quick business of his uniformed trousers. The air against his heated cock almost burned, but it didn’t last long. The little one had her mouth on it so quick he barely had time to readjust in his seat. “Eager as always, aren’t we my Pet?” He hissed. She bobbed away. “I asked you a question. Why must you test me?” He growled pulling her up from her hair.

 

She stared, so thoroughly wrecked, she had barely heard him speak. She breathed heavy through her nose, a mix of saliva and pre-cum falling from her bottom lips. She just wanted him in her mouth. Why must he be such a stubborn beast?

 

“Answer or that thirst shall remain unquenched” he puffed letting his free hand slide tauntingly between her soaked thighs. She trembled. “So eager for me. So eager to be mine. So eager?” Leaving the last statement as a question. His cum dripping from her lip stirring the volcano within him. He’d punish her either way. She looked too fucking good. 

 

She scissored herself against his coaxing fingers licking her lips. Pulsing cock still in her expert hands. Slick and wet. She let a moan slip out-just as he was about to pull his hand away to reacquaint her ass with his heavy palm- She cursed rubbing harder against his hand, “God yes, always eager for my master. Always”. Struggling through the entire sentence.

 

A small part of him felt bad for removing his fingers.

 

A small part.

 

“That’s a good pet. Now continue, finish what you started”. Bringing her head forward her tongue slid over the purple tip forcing a shudder to release from the warrior’s body. He bucked forward wanting more contact. “You can do better” he laughed teasingly. Knowing the flame he just created. He wanted an angry pet tonight.

 

He hunched back in the chair and let her do her work. Leaned his head back and admired the noises her tiny mouth made as he stretched it. Anticipating the noises her tiny cunt would make when he marked it later.

 

Ronan had grown to like the music her body made. When he lay beneath it, atop it, or was in any way inside of it. He made sure not to mistake this for affection. After all, she made those narcotic sounds because of him, for him. She was his and that would not change. Not tonight. Not with her between his massive thighs taking him for every ounce he had. And especially not for how badly she was going to hurt for him in the morning and still roll over reaching toward him dreaming.

 

“All of it” he rumbled and slammed hard into the back of her throat. Her black pupils staring readily back at him. “Swallow all of it and maybe my Pet will get her reward”.


	5. Everyone Would Hear

Negotiations had gone poorly. Ronan returned to the Dark Aster with a sour taste in his mouth. Sour mixed with copper. He hadn’t held his tongue long, but while he had he’d bitten it quite hard. His anger causing a tension in his jaw and neck. Following the sinew of muscles down his back. He could sense the tension as deep as his calves. His attempts to overturn the pitiful peace treaty had failed. Only one thing would wash the iron from the sore muscle between his clenched teeth. He could feel her now. Lapping hungrily at it. Wantingly tasting anything he could provide her with.

 

He bite down harder and hissed through his teeth. Black stirred languidly with blood, a rich deep cobalt.

 

He’d been making his way from the docking station with one intent in mind; her. Her skin. Her heat. Her screams. His anger seethed under his skin like a million knives begging for something to cut. Tonight her skin would break for him.

 

He could feel her buck beneath him. Her body putty under his hands. She wouldn’t be prepared for this, but no one ever could be. Especially not a mere human.

 

His body moved heavy as he stalked toward her room, the path instinctual. Piece by piece removing his armor. Hitting the floor and walls with resounding thuds. The glances he received from onlooking crew members need not slow his advance, not even Nebula could stop him from obtaining his goal.

 

Fire swelled in his veins. He was hard. His cock pressing so thickly against his pants, the only clothing that remained, it actually caused discomfort. Nothing that could compare to what she would feel in a matter of moments. He could see her door. Almost feel the metal against his palm.

 

One hand motioning toward the finger print scanner that would allow him access, only him access. He’d programmed it that way. The other focusing on his zipper. With the last of his confines removed he stepped into her quarters. Silence, except for her breathing. It smelled of her, she had been dreaming of him.

 

Naked, vulnerable, waiting. She had no idea the predator viewing her only feet away. Ronan walked to her washing basin and looked in the mirror. His war paint still fresh and evident all across his chiseled tense features. He began to dip on hand into the water and cursed himself for even considering such a thought. His rage boiled within and he threw the basin to the floor. She hadn’t moved. Blackness and blood dripping down his lips, his body shaking.

 

It was time.

 

The naked overlord stood feeling the edge of the bed against his bare thigh. Admiring her milky skin for it would not remain like this for much longer. A thick blue finger traced the crest of her ass and he growled, feral as he punched a piece of her ass between his index finger and thumb letting it roll for a moment. His little pet moaned, but did not wake causing his cock to bounce quickly up onto his abdomen and then back again.

 

Noting the goose bumps on her flesh he allowed himself to hover over his unsuspecting toy. His slumbering sweet pet, licking his lips to coat them in the darkened mixture floating in his mouth.

 

Ronan began at the small of her back breathing deeply. Letting out a hot breath against her with a single groan. The anger tense in his biceps as he held himself over her. The black paint covering his chin, an ancient mix, thick on his face. Normally a menacing force, now a source of stimulation. He took his chin, a long slow drag, from the small of her back up focusing on the dip of her spine and up to her ear. He whispered, “Wake up Pet, time to play.”

 

He lifted only to see her entire body shudder as she awoke. He noticed a small trail of black leading from her neck to just above her supple ass. He’d already marked her just from the pure heat of her. He’d marked her and this was just the beginning.

 

She began to move unsure of her surroundings. He leaned down onto her, his weight encapsulating her entirely. She whispered, “Ro-Master?”.

 

“No talking tonight Little one, only screaming” and he turned just her head back toward him thrusting his tongue so forcefully into hers so gasped for air. There it was, her taste. It immediately mixed with metal that filled swirled between their mouths. Dripping from the sides of their lips he pushed his tongue deeper, she pushed back. She liked what she tasted. He rubbed his erection against her ass and she moaned from the unexpected friction. Pushing further into his mouth. “Ah-ah-ah, Pet. You only get what I give”. He pulled away. Her lips coated in black and a dark majestic blue.

 

She had no idea she had just taken a part of him. He stared, she looked blankly at him, waiting for instructions. Had she no idea what he had just given her? He lips curled into a snarl and he shoved his head forward, their teeth clashing. He bit her lip, he wanted her to bleed. Her skin broke he brought her lip into his mouth. Bringing them together fully. She pressed back against him wanting more contact. The rough texture of the paint creating a wetness between her legs she was previously unfamiliar with.

 

She did not recognize the look in Ronan’s eyes. This was not the normal look of her Master. His eyes so dark they nearly matched the black smeared across his face. He was angry. At what and with whom she did not know. But she did know she was the release he sought. Her body trembled at the feel of his weight on top of her. She could barely breathe before he smothered her with his vitality. The stars shone through the window just for a moment. She could have sworn his blood was a shade of blue.

 

Before she could familiarize herself with the minute details of his angered face he had bitten her.

 

She wasn’t paying attention.

 

One large hand splayed firmly between them as he brought it down like a cement block to her ass cheek. She screamed out into his mouth. He allowed himself to smile, “You will remain present”, another smack. An echo bounced off the walls followed by another scream. He wanted to her more, his ears burned as badly as her ass, she could take it. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, back against her.

 

“Come to me, Terran.” he had one hand resting on his thigh. His back muscles flexing as he breathed, still tense. She crawled, making her way under his arm and onto his lap. His cock hard against her stomach. She began to lay, but not quick enough. Two hands on her hips shoving her forward while jutting her ass just enough in the air to make her cheeks accessible for his ministrations. He trailed two fingers along the black mark leading to her neck and pressed it into his other thigh, “Do. Not. Move” he ordered.

 

One wallop to her right cheek and he heard her teeth grinding. Another to the left. He skin rose beneath his palms as he continued. Deep red finger length and palm shaped welts formed below his hands. He leaned to blow on blood pooling under her skin. His tongue slipping out from between his lips to swirl along the outline of his hand prints. Dipping deep between the folds of her, no sounds escaped her now, but the fluid that gushed into his mouth betrayed her. She had enjoyed this. He brought her own juices back up to her cheeks, the texture of the paint on his face making her squeal. He was painting a black and red portrait of his desire for her. His anger coiling deep in his pelvis. His cock bobbing up and down against her stomach, pre-cum rubbing the sensitive tip as she strained to keep still as he worked.

 

Squeezing her ass cheek he marveled at the black gracing her skin. He had just began his afflictions and she was already covered in him. Part of her, at least.

 

He would be quick to remedy that.

 

He turned her in his lap. Her mouth still black and blue from his kiss earlier. She hungered for him through her pain. Chest red, breathing labored, nipples puckered in hardened peaks. He took one one finger to a needy peak, barely touching and she arched her back. Jutting his jaw, he squeezed. There’s the scream he was aching to hear. He wanted to coat the monstrous ship with her music. He knew just how to accomplish this goal.

 

He leaned down moving his hand to the neglected nipple while lavishing the other with his tongue. Claiming another part of her body in black. He adjusted himself and moved her to the edge of the bed resting himself on his knees. He held her ass in his hands, it still stung from the earlier attention. Her nipples moved smoothly with the strength of his tongue. Every now and then Ronan would run his face agonizingly slow along them creating a choking sensation in her throat.

 

No good enough, she needed to scream. Scream. Beg. Yell his name. Her smacked her breasts as he ran his rough painted face along her sensitve skin. Back and forth he rubbed his face against her. Smelling her skin, feeling her finger nails in his head. She couldn’t contain herself as she cursed his name. “Ronan!” She yelled. He didnt even correct her. He was past the point of formalities. He wanted everyone to hear her. He had to hear her. “That’s it baby. Scream for me. Burn for me” he growled before he bit down hard on her clit. He had her. She was his, completely lost to world that did not involve him or the teeth between her thighs. He sucked hard as first slowing to a nibble. Her arousal causing the ancient mixture on his chin to drip heavily onto his chest.

 

She could hardly stand the amount of stimuli before he added another. His thick fingers spreading her apart. He stretched her from the inside out. He could never forget what she felt like, but his fingers couldn’t help but rediscover the walls inside her every single time. She clamped around him as she was close to climaxing. Snapped back to reality his anger heightened as he had let himself get lost in the cosmos of her.

 

His intentions reignited, he buried his fingers deep into her making sure her bruises would match inside and out. “You’re forgetting the rules filth” he yelled removing his fingers from her. Sliding his hands up her sides and gripping her greedily. Through gritted teeth, “Someone needs to be reminded” and he tossed her back where she began on the bed.

 

He grabbed his pants from the door tearing them into four pieces. “Spread your legs and arms now” he yelled. He was no longer hiding his anger. It showed, not just in his eyes, but his protruding veins cascading up and down his entire body. He was shaking without losing a single ounce of his resolve. He took each shred of braided material and tied around each wrist and ankle. Pinching, scratching and smacking his way around her body as he circled the bed. “You won’t move, but you will scream. And you will obey…Pet”. He spit out the last word.

 

Looking over his shoulder into the mirror. His lips snarled into a growl. He liked what he saw. The wild creature that stood hulking over her admired the view before him once again vulnerable, naked. But this time fully awake and aware of the predator before her and his intentions. He pumped his cock staring at his every inch of her, smelling her. “You’re dying to touch yourself, to cum. You want this don’t you?” He motioned with his chin, almost fully blue as the black rested on her body now. He let her tremble for him, her reaction to his question strong.

 

The bed dipped down as he brought himself above her once again. “You. Want. This” he rubbed his cock along her fully displayed slit “ don’t you?” he growled. “No” she managed to shake out. He paused, puzzled. “I need it” she quickly forced out pushing her head up as far as it could go. She feel his breath. Black fell off his brow and onto her forehead, another spot claimed.

 

The warrior didn’t let the little one have a single moment to take any notice of his reaction to her admittance. He, instead, gave her the reward he had promised her before the dreaded council was called at a moments notice nights before.

 

He quickly untied one of her small hands and guided it with his and together they felt every ridge of his desire for her, every drop of their mixed arousals just before he fully sheathed himself inside her.

 

Needy. Hard.

 

And everyone heard.

 

He could not recall how many times he allowed her to orgasm. He gave her permission after he felt he had pistoned long enough inside her to make her walk crooked the next morning. She clasped her hand around his neck, what part of it her fragile hands allowed. Feeling his pulse with her finger tips. And he her. Every time he cam he could squeeze the air out of her lungs, but he enjoyed the sound she made feeling him create a stream inside of her.

 

When he finally felt she had no more to give by the tears forming in her eyes he took her from his lap and let her rest on her side. Noting their juices sticking to her thighs. He lay in the empty spot next to her, his erection stilling. He reached to squeeze her ass one more time feeling the fully formed welts, she hissed but bucked toward him, “Good girl” he said lazily.

 

Moments later an alarm buzzed calling her to her shift. She arose weakily, legs shaking. She held herself up on the shelf of her washing basin. He had fucked her through the night.

 

“Where do you think you are going Pet?” he rolled over and said. “Work, sir” she said through puffy eyes. “There will be no work for you today” he said patting the spot beside him. “Do you wish me to cleanse myself for you, Sir?” he stared at her spent. “There will be no cleansing either. Bed. Now” he commanded.

 

He’d written his claim on all over body. She would not rinse herself of it. At least not yet. Everyone would see. Everyone would know what they already knew. She would comply and he was calm. His chest began to rise and fall rhythmically as he stared at her stained skin. His violet eyes possessed her. Yes, it would calm him, at least for now.


End file.
